


Smooth

by iloveyoursmile



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inexperienced Alec, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, Summary Makes is Sound Very Angsty, it's not, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoursmile/pseuds/iloveyoursmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec worries about his inexperience and worries that there are certain things that he is suppose to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a fun little thing from keynoi on tumblr! As stated in the tags the summary makes it seem more angsty than it really is. Have fun!! :)

When Alec walks into Magnus’ apartment he is unprepared for the shirtless Magnus that greets him. Magnus is dancing to music with a heavy beat, his shoulders and hips rolling hypnotically. For a moment Alec just stands in the doorway and stares at his boyfriend. Magnus does a little shimmy, turns around and opens his eyes. 

“Alexander! What a pleasant surprise,” Magnus greets, as he stops dancing and smiles at Alec. 

For a second all Alec can do is gape, Magnus’ chest and abdomen are  _ perfect _ , well sculpted muscle, smooth caramel skin….wait, smooth? Alec looked again, yes, smooth, not a hair to be seen…

“Alec? Are you alright?” Magnus asked, smugness tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I just, um, wanted to see you,” Alec stumbled over his words, trying to keep his eyes on Magnus’ face. It was harder than it looked. 

“I’m flattered, but did something happened to make you upset?” 

Alec sighed, Magnus was to perceptive, he waved a hand, and sat on the sofa as he began to explain, “Just had a patrol with Jace, and he was being annoying and then I got back to the Institute, and my mother was there, and she was just being...well her usual close-minded self, and I was just tired of it. So I took a shower and came over.”

Magnus sat on the couch beside him, running a hand through Alec’s hair, “I’m sorry, darling, what was she saying?”

In truth his mother had once again been belittling Alec, saying that Magnus didn’t actually want him, and that he was just using Alec, but Alec knew he couldn’t tell Magnus that. The warlock would just get angry, and go confront his mother and that wasn’t something he wanted, so he lied, “Oh, just complaining about stupid stuff, but it was annoying, you know? So I came here.”

Alec found his gaze caught once again on Magnus’ smooth chest, and his flawless abs. He wondered if Magnus wanted him to shave his chest to...was that something he was suppose to do? He thought back, Jace’s chest was smooth too, now that he thought about it...he admittedly didn’t have much experience looking at shirtless men, but from the ones he remember they had been shaved smooth too. His mother’s words caught up to him as Magnus started to talk, how he would never be what Magnus wanted, how he wasn’t enough, to inexperienced for the centuries old warlock.

“Alec? You keep zoning out on me, are you sure you’re alright?” 

Startled, Alec pulled himself out of his thoughts, “Yeah, I’m fine, just...just tired.”

“Well, have you eaten dinner yet?”

Alec shook his head, and Magnus waved his hand, conjuring up a sandwich from Alec’s favorite sandwich shop, causing Alec to frown. “You need to stop wasting your magic on me, Magnus, save it for someone who really needs it…”

“Love, it’s fine, I don’t mind, I like to give these things to you,” Magnus reassured him, as he stood, dropping a kiss on Alec’s head, “Now, what would you like to drink? I have some of that beer you like?”

“That’d be great, thanks,” Alec mumbled, deciding to let it go for the night, he hadn’t been lying when he said he was tired. 

“Here you go,” Magnus said, settling himself down next to Alec, and turning on the TV with a flick of his wrist. Magnus still hadn’t put on a shirt, and Alec was having a hard time focusing on his dinner when Magnus’ smooth, bare chest was so distracting. Alec couldn’t stop thinking about how maybe that was a thing he needed to start doing, keeping his chest shaved. He didn’t really want to, it seemed tedious, and a waste of time, but he couldn’t help imagining what Magnus must think of his chest. Surely if Magnus did it to himself then he’d want Alec to do it…? Was it a thing men were suppose to do when they got in relationships? 

Alec didn’t know what to do, and so he sat and ate his sandwich in silence, contemplating it. When he had finished eating, Magnus turned off the TV, and pulled Alec to bed. As Magnus turned and got ready for bed himself, Alec argued with himself. Normally Alec slept without a shirt on. He had all his life, and once he had gotten comfortable around Magnus he had stopped wearing one when he slept at the loft. But tonight he found himself to insecure about his chest hair to feel comfortable shirtless around Magnus. So, after some deliberation Alec pulled off his pants, socks and jacket, but left his shirt and boxers. 

Magnus frowned at him, over where he was pulling on his favorite peacock pajamas, “Are you cold?”

“What?” Alec asked, as he got in bed and pulled the cover over his body.

“You’re wearing a shirt to bed, are you cold?”

“Oh, no, just felt like wearing one…” Alec muttered, lamely. He needed better excuses. 

“Alec…” Magnus said, reproachfully, as though he could tell it was something else, “You know whatever it is, you can tell me, I would never judge you.”

Alec blushed a little, “I know it’s just...it’s stupid.”

Magnus joined him on the bed, he sat cross legged facing Alec, Magnus reached out and grabbed Alec’s hand, “Please tell me, love, it might help…”

Alec thought about it for a second, on one hand it was really embarrassing, but on the other hand how else could he solve the problem? Alec looked up for a second as he collected himself, there really was only one option if he wanted to stop agonizing over it, he had only been aware of the problem for an hour, max, and it was already annoying him.

“I...your chest is...smooth, and...and mine is not,” he stated simply. Magnus frowned at him, clearly confused, Alec sighed heavily, and tried to elaborate, “You don’t have hair, and I do, and I thought that you might have always wanted me to wax my chest, and I was worried, because I didn’t really want to, but then I--”

“Alexander,” Magnus said, cutting him off, “There is nothing I would like less. Your chest hair...well, to put it simply, is magnificent. I love it, and if you don’t want to wax it, then that is completely fine, and I certainly wouldn’t mind. But if you do want to wax it then I wouldn’t mind either. I’m not dating you because of your grooming choices, I’m dating you because you are you, Alec, and nothing else. Now, that is not to say you don’t have a very delectable body, but it’s not all I want from you, okay?”

Alec was blushing, but he nodded. 

“Alright, that’s good, now, let me show you just  _ how much _ I appreciate the chest hair,” Magnus purred, straddling Alec and leaning down to capture Alec’s mouth.

 

\--

 

Needless to say, Alec kept the chest hair. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, comments and kudos ALWAYS appriciated!! Come chat with me on tumblr at lolguess! (One day I will learn how to embed that, but alas, not today!)


End file.
